Gradius NEO
is a horizontally-scrolling shooter game developed and published by Konami in February 2, 2004 for mobile phones, and was released on NTT DoCoMo's FOMA 900i line of phones in Japan and has been released in North America through Verizon Wireless as part of their Get It Now service. The game's storyline takes place in the future after the Bacterian Empire from the traditional ''Gradius series is gone. The Gradius Empire is no more and has been replaced by the Gradius Union, which is in battle with the Lars Empire; this new enemy force managed to obtain ancient Gradius and Bacterion technology, and makes use of it in their army. Weapons *Missile - can be upgraded in Extra Mode from Normal to 2-Way (fires a pair of missiles above and below). *Double - can be upgraded in Extra Mode from Normal to either Tail Gun (fires backwards), Vertical (fires upwards), or Ripple (like Ripple laser from Gradius II). *Option - can be upgraded in Extra Mode from Normal to Metal Options, which absorb bullets and destroy small enemies. *Laser - the weapon has no upgrades, but when all four options are present, special laser weapons will be enabled (see below). Formations There is an additional gauge right to the Power Up gauge. To use this gauge, you collect green power capsules, and you are able to activate six different Option formations. With four options and the Laser slot active, special laser weapons are able to be used. * Rotate/Round - Options rotate around the ship. The special laser weapon is Twin Laser, where the Options fire two short laser beams in quick succession. *Center/Cross - Options are locked orthogonally around the ship. The special laser weapon is Round Bullet, where the Options fire bullets in the direction opposite of the ship's movement. *Forward/Front - Options are positioned in front of the ship to form a sideways V. The special laser weapon is Wide Laser, where the Options fire one massive laser beam. *Wing/Wide - Options are locked in place to form a sideways W with the ship. The special laser weapon is 5-Way Bullet, where the Options fire blue, round bullets in a wide spread. *In-Line - Options are locked in a straight line above and below the ship. The special laser weapon is Lightning Laser, where the Options fire lightning-like projectiles. *Advance/Attack - Options fly forward and return slowly. The special laser weapon is Sword Laser, where the returning Options generate a vertical laser barrier; this is an equivalent of the Parodius Kiku Beam special weapon. Stages *Stage 1: The Neutral Zone *Stage 2: Asteroids Zone *Stage 3: Lars Empire Fleet *Stage 4: Space Highway *Stage 5: Lars Empire Base Bosses *Stage 1: Satellite Core *Stage 2: Crystal Moai *Stage 3: Gigantic *Stage 4: Ogre Shield *Stage 5: Big Core X3, Central Server Ending The Force Viper destroys Central Server. A derelict, destroyed Big Core is seen floating away in space; this is most likely Big Core Custom, before it burns up above a star. See also *''Gradius NEO Imperial'' External links *Information about Gradius NEO *Gradius NEO Related Soundtrack *Video playthrough showing metal options, formations and special attacks (part 1 and part 2) Category:Mobile games